Destiny on a Cliff
by Moon-Silver93
Summary: I had "dream walked" Michael, and I couldn't help but cry. Why did he dream about the most dreaded thing in the world The thing that I was trying so hard to overcome. And why do I wake up now, to find Michael lay in my bed, arms wrapped around me?
1. Braveheart

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, and I'm not making profit writing this fan fiction. **_

**_A/N: So this is my new story for Roswell, with one of my fav ships Michael/Isabel. This is in the middle of the episode "Four Square". I'm changing some of the events according to my time, so that right after they have their dreams, they are given another day before all the events go on. This is the day that I have plucked out. They try to maintain normallity, but how can you do that when you're an alien. Besides, I mention in the chapter that Michael thinks he can become a father, well, that's his thoughts. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess haven't been out in the desert yet. So she haven't told them that they are predestined mates. _**

**_I'm going to a larp (live roleplaying game) and then on vacation, so I won't be back before 25-26 of July. Sorry. Please R&R!_**

_**Playlist: Walk Away/Speak ~ Christopher Libertino (Speak Movie); In Noctem, Dumbledore's Farewell ~ Nicholas Hooper.**_

* * *

Isabel.

I picked up the phone, dialling the number. I didn't even think when I pressed the number. My hands know it by themselves. I was just about to hang up when _he_ picked up the phone. I could hear his voice, my heart accelerated.

"Hi, Isabel."

"Hi, Michael, are you free for tomorrow?"

"Sure." He sounded a little uncertain.

"You'll pick up some movies, right?" I tried to sound like I was enjoying this, but I was really in pain. He didn't know how his voice made my heart flutter. Didn't know that I was blushing, even though he couldn't see me. How self-conscious I was about myself.

"But what about Nasado?"

"What about him?"

"You know what Sheriff Valenti told us. _People_ or after us", he put pressure on the word "people" so that I might get the hint that we might be overheard over the phone. I sighed, a bit irritated and a little amused. So typical Michael.

"Now that's exactly what I mean. We have to stay as normal as possible. So are you game?" Silence, followed by a muttering. Didn't seem to happy about it.

"Sure thing. But not any chick-flick, okay?" I sighed, trying to make myself sound exhausted. Then I smiled. "Okay."

"But you'll bring popcorn." Then he hanged up. Typically Michael. Not even a "goodbye" or "I see you later". But who could blame him?

I hanged up the phone. My hands shivered a bit, though. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. My thoughts drifted. And I ended up thinking about what Michael perhaps thought. We had just found out that we belonged together, that we had been a couple. It was _so _awkward that I could barely wrap my mind around it. Michael were a brother to me, and I a sister to him. I tried to ease up with all this awkwardness by inviting him over. But it didn't explain the fast thrusting in my chest made by my heart. I groaned out loud. Gah, this was just _so_ not what I needed right now. But I needed it. I needed things _not _to be awkward between me and Michael. I needed things to be normal. A bit normality right now wouldn't be too inconvenient. Speaking of which, being normal must include being tired, especially if you're a teenager. Because my eyelids felt like bags of flour.

My thoughts drifted further. My conscious began to become duller. My mind didn't make much sense now - not that it had before.

I open my eyes. Skies are drifting through the air, making contours and shapes like horses. I can feel the sun on my face, how it burns me slowly. The air is hot and it feels dry when I breathe it in. It feels like flames licking my lungs. I sit up, looks around, a little dazed and confused. The landscape is a cliff, a cliff I had seen before. But somehow I can't remember it, even though I know I should remember it. I look at myself. I'm wearing a dress of some kind of blue satin. No, it isn't just blue, it's like the colour of a starless night. I let my hand glide over it. It feels soft and smooth. I was about to turn my head at the direction where something had caught my eye. Something beyond my sleep told me to get up. The door was ringing. I am a little grumpy, because after sleeping I get groggy. Dizzy and nauseated. Feeling the beat of my pulse in my brain. Au, headache. I shake my head and reach for the doorbell.

"Hi, Michael", I say, putting on the masque that I'm tired and a bit groggy. He knows what I'm like when I haven't slept or just recently slept.

"Hey, Izzie. Have you slept or something?" he asked me as he entered through the doorway. Starting unpacking his belongings of food, snacks and movies

"Yeah, just a bit", I replied, going through the movies he had picked. Braveheart. Michael looked at me, when I didn't say anything. I showed him his choice of movies, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? I like the movie. Wallace is a hero."

I broke the gaze smiling to myself.

Michael popped the popcorns as I stalked up the stairs, turning on my TV. I was so lucky to have a TV in my room, unlike many other teenagers. I put the movie, turned on the screen, listening to the sparkling sounds it made.

"Popcorn!" Michael exclaimed behind me. I cringed at his voice, as the rock formation image pressed into my head.

"Michael!" I said, scolding him for startling me in such way.

"What?" He knew what I was meaning. Still, he chose to ignore it. I sighed heavily.

"Let's just watch the movies."

We positioned us, so that we were as far from each other as possible. Sitting in each end of my bed. We started with Braveheart. Michael cheered on the hero, Wallace. His eyes went wet when Wallace cried out _freedom._ It moved a little inside, that Michael could be so… compassionate. So… empathic with this human character. As the evening went on, the popcorn bowl being refilled all the time, we inched unconsciously inched a little bit towards each other. We were watching some scary movies, and I was getting a bit tired, so all the frightening scenes made me gasp and cringe. Just like when Michael had surprised me earlier this day, except for the visions. He sighed, laying an arm around my neck, muttering something about how easy I was to scare. At first, I was irritated buy the fact that he had slung his arm around me, and that we now sat so close to each other.

At a time, my mind wandered away from the film, and I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep. Feeling comfortable I Marias boyfriend's arms. No, _my _boyfriend's arms, a voice in my head said with a childish voice. I frowned… Michael wasn't my boyfriend. Perhaps we were predestined mates, but he was more like a brother to me.

Soon I was sleeping. I should have moved. I should have done something. But I didn't. I was just too… tired. But, actually, I don't really know if I would have done something back then to change how things came to be later on. Sometimes I wish I would've told Michael that it was time for him to go back to his house.

_Michael._

I couldn't help but yawn. This movie was just too tiresome.

"Shall we change movie?" I asked her. She didn't reply. I looked at her. She was sleeping, making a little snoring sound. I sighed inwardly. Turned off the TV. Then spread the bedcover over her. I lay with my face towards hers. She was beautiful. I shut my eyelids tight, thinking of how happy her face were when she held the child. Our child.

Oh, God. I could be a father. A father! I open my eyes, looks at her.

She seems so… appease when she sleeps. Not like when she's awake, having a stick up her arse. Her eyebrows frowned. She moaned, and a surge of energy went through me. Going all the way down in my stomach. My heart went up my throat.

_Calm down, Michael, _I say to myself. I close my eyes again. But it is like I can't fall asleep. I am tired. _Very_ tired. But I just can't sleep. Perhaps it is because she's so close to me. I don't know. I feel the desire to hold her. But that wouldn't be right. It would be wrong. But inside my head I hear my own voice saying that she's my sister, and that it's okay. After having laid there in a few minutes, debating with myself, I snug an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She was about to wake up, but she didn't. Then I could fall asleep.

_Isabel._

I were having the same dreams as last night. Or, I don't actually dream them myself, but somebody else is. I am "dream walking" someone. And I am a part of that dream.

I sat down looking at the weird symbols on the ground. I don't know what they mean, but I know that they're important to us. A person approached me, and then the symbols were out of my head, like they didn't mean a thing after all. I looked up to see the familiar boy with dark hair and blue eyes. I got up and started to caress his arm. I don't know why, and a part of me thought it weird. But this didn't feel like I was dreaming. I felt very much awake. I was kissing with Alex, and I felt warm and good inside. All warm and fuzzy. It's not like he was a bad kisser in my dream. But then I looked over his shoulder and saw Michael stand on the rock formation. A surge of something went through my stomach. He held out his arm for me. I didn't see where Alex was. I actually really didn't care. Because there, on the rock formation, dressed in black with his sticking hair and deep, dark eyes is Michael. I went to him, didn't know why. There was just this urge to be close to him. So when I got there, I didn't know what to do. I just looked at him. Feeling my blood rush through my body, surges going through my stomach, my heart beating rapidly. Like it was going to burst. It ached. Just like my stomach. Like I was getting cramps in my stomach when he touched my arm. I looked at his strong hand holding my arm. I looked up into his eyes. Something, that wasn't quite me, but still me, kissed him. It wasn't like kissing Alex. Alex was tender and careful. But Michael was raw, devouring me to the edge where I could cry. But in a good way.

He laid me on the very edge of the rock formation, entwining his hand with mine, biting, nipping and kissing me on my neck. I moaned in pleasure, never feeling so connected to anyone before in any way. He clasped my hand, holding on tightly. I was so out of myself of this whole situation. A part of me, that I wanted to ignore, told me that this wasn't right. _What about Maria, what about Alex?_ I really couldn't care less. I couldn't even remember their faces if I tried to remember.

It was when Michael grinded his sex against mine, so intimate and delicate, so tender and yet so raw, that I woke up, gasping.

I am so shocked that I couldn't get a hold on myself. I noticed that I felt hot, and then I realize, that what I am staring at right now is Michael's firm chest, his arms wrapped around me. He seems to be a little dizzy while he wakes up. My breathing, just like the dream, is very rapid. I feel his arms tighten around me. How he wants to be closer to me.

His face comes closer to mine, inch by inch. His forehead leaning against mine, I close my eyes. I was breathing heavily. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Please, just tell me it's a dream. Please. His lips touch mine, and I feel a searing pain in my stomach. Tears brim over the edge, and I swallow hard. Michaels draws back, looking at me a bit confused. Like, he didn't know why he just kissed me, or what would happen between us from now on. I gaze at him angrily. My voice is very strained and angry.

"_Leave."_

* * *

**Please review! ~ Marianne**


	2. Camera

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Annotiations: Thanks for all who have reviewed and sorry for keeping you up. I've been busy.**_

_**Playlist: Sorry, no playlist this time. **_

* * *

Isabel.

_My voice is very strained and angry._

"_Leave."_

His hole frame froze. It was like he didn't get the message. That I want him to leave. Right _now._

"Leave", I repeat. He moves, but it isn't quick enough for me. With a voice I didn't even know I posses, high pitched and on the edge of breaking, I say: "Leave! Get out!" Michael scramble to his feet, still his eyes on me. He gets out of my room. After he's out of my door, I thrust myself into my bed again. Warmth from his body is still in it along with his scent that drills itself into my nostrils. I want to cry, but even though I'm very upset, I'm not hurt in a way so that I can cry. Forever the Ice Queen. It's weird that even though I told Michael to get out, he's actually the person I want to hold me right now. The dream have awoken a desire in me. _His_ desire. It is Michael that want it. Not me. It can't be me. I was dream-walking him. He dreamt it not me. Yet I am so smitten with his dream.

Fucking raging hormones.

_Michael._

I grab my shoes and jacket, rushing so fast out of the house, that I don't even take my time to get all of it on. On my way out, I meet a very confused Mrs. Evans, carrying her groceries from her morning shopping. Her expression is very surprised, with her eyebrows very high and her mouth a little open. I don't even say hello, too distressed and confused to remember how. I get to a nearby park where I put on my shoes and jacket. I sit there, the sun in my eyes, the remains of the morning dew soaking my trousers as I sit on the curb. My hands clasp at my hair, trying to lead my attention away from the whole situation. It's so bothersome. I really don't want to deal with all of this. Then the thought of Maria come to thought. Fuck! I don't even know if I want anything with her. I mean she's beautiful and, well, sweet… sometimes. She's a great kisser. And, um…

No matter how long I spend time at the curb thinking of the good things about Maria, there weren't as many as I meant there should be. Besides the memory of Izzys sweet lips is always forcing its way inside my head. They weren't as big as Marias, but still plum and big. I have seen her without make-up before. I don't know why she wears lipstick. Her lips have a natural red colour. Her hair always sits nice, perfect and golden.

Daydreaming about Isabel didn't exactly make everything better. Not to mention that I feel like a pervert! Thinking of Isabel like this, when she's probably my sister. That's disgusting. That's… taboo.

I get up. Can't stand sitting and thinking much more of her. I start walking down the driveway and just keep going. Wandering without a purpose. Then sun is hot and it dries me out. I stop by a tank station to get something to drink before I dehydrate. Is it just the heat, or is she making me hot? Oh, God I need to get this out of my system. I walk into the tank station, buy a bottle of Snapple. As I open it I notice a car, a Chevrolet Prizm. The only reason I notice it is because there's a guy in jacket and a tie wearing sunglasses who pretends to read the newspaper. Then he looks up and meets my eyes. Oh, great. An agent. Just what I needed to make my day perfect. I look away, and pretend to look across the road. He pretends to read an interesting article, avoiding my presence. I walk my way back home. The bottle of Snapple is gone. I open my fridge and reach in for a new one, noticing something slightly different about my refrigerator. Something blinks back from my jar of random stuff. It can't possibly be a coincidence. I pretend to clean my room and then clean my jar. I take out a camera. What the hell is a camera doing in my jar? It's not mine, and I don't think that it's any of my friends'. I disconnect a wire, and the light stops blinking. And then an idea popped into my head.

Why was I so stupid? Why hadn't I talked to Max yet? Oh yes, that wouldn't be so great if he found out. Right now I was sneaking in through Max's window to get inside Isabel's room. Very hazardous, I'll admit. When I had planted the camera, I took my time walking around her room. The whole family were united in the living room, watching some feel-good movies probably, or playing board games. I looked through her drawers. So_ this_ is what she wears to bed. Sure wasn't much. Not that I wouldn't mind her… Oh get over it, Guerrin. Like it isn't bad enough planting a camera in her room. Now you have to over-fantasize about your own sister? Now that's just disgusting, you know. I grab one of her panties before I get out of there. I sneak around the living rooms' window, peaking in to find Isabel in a very sour mood. It isn't always she's angry, but this time, she had that kind of face, like she's contemplating while being angry. And that is the worst mood you can get her in, I think. I shrug and sneak back to my apartment as it starts to rain. First it started raining with little drops of water, that wouldn't get you wet. But then it rained so much, that all of my clothes were _drenched_ before I even got home. But when I _got_ home, a surprise waited for me. Maria, standing by that red door at which we had kissed a thousand times. She shivers and send me a weak smile.

"Hi, Michael." I feel like a true bastard when I just brush past her, like she was air to me. I mouth quickly that I am wet and don't have time for her right now. When I close the door I can hear her silent sobs. Great, just to add it to the bowl of chaos. I pulled out Isabel's underwear, tugging at it. I wouldn't let this infatuation take completely control over me, so I wouldn't turn on my TV to watch her, assuming that the movie or whatever family thing is done now. I let my clothes drop in a heap at the end of my bed as I almost unconscious hit my pillow with my head.

My family had dragged us all together to watch some lame dumb ass movie. Not that it was particularly dumb, it was just perhaps the fact that last time I had been watching a movie, it had been with Michael. My mind is always churning around him, and it annoys me. When the movie is done, I can finally leave without seeming suspicious to anyone. I couldn't even fake a headache without my parents being worried. I get up and let my clothes fall in a heap, too tired to even bother getting it in the right place. I feel dizzy and I drop down in my bed, pulling my duvet all the way over my head. As I sunk into unconsciousness, pictures of… no, not a dream, and well not quite a wish were taking place in my head. If I was awake, I would _so _gasp right now.

* * *

_**Please review! ~ Marianne.**_


	3. Nightmare

**_Annotiations: I know it's been a while, but I couldn't upload this chapter due to lacking internet. Will they ever get together? I don't even know. I know it changes POV a lot, but I did it to create a mor__e dramatic feeling. Please review, since it means a lot to me and the writing of this fiction. _**

_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_

Isabel.

I was stuck here again in this nightmare. Michael, pushing me against my drawer. Like an animal he growls, kissing me until my knees are about to buckle. His hands firmly grip my thighs. With one hand gripping my other hand, intertwining our fingers while the other hand moved up to my sex. I lean my head against his shoulders, little moans escaping my lips. Tugging at the clothes between us, seeming as the biggest barriers in the world. He puts me down on my bed. Sweat starting to prickle his forehead. I remove my undergarment, anticipating him excited and nervous. I nodded, assuring him that I am ready. He presses into me. I feel like screaming, but the pain is not nearly big enough for me to do that. He looks at me, eyes digging scarily into mine. He gulps.

"I love you."

A scream filled the room. I sat up in my bed and realizes it's my own voice that's screaming. Tears brim over, and a second later, Max bursts into the room, hands glowing green.

"What is it, Izz? Is there anyone here?" I shrug.

"Nightmare", I whisper as sobs starts to strangle me. Max sits at the bedside, holding me close. He asks about the nightmares, but I won't answer him. I fall asleep at last after having shivered a lot and cried. Somewhere in Roswell, Michael woke up in the same second I screamed.

_Michael._

She knows. Oh, God, she knows. I am literally shaken. I am used to hold people outside of my life and my dreams. But Izzy had somehow managed to get inside my head. I look down myself. No, please no. My hard on won't get away and I can't see anything else to do but grab a pair of Penthouse magazines and go to the bathroom. I unzipped my pants, gripping my erection, fondling it. Stroking it up and down, closing my eyelids. I thought back of the dream and of how Isabel had moaned. Womanly and sweet. I stroked it harder and quicker, images flashing so fast that I could have an epileptic attack. Her thighs, the colour of her honey coloured hair, her lips against mine. Mostly her wet sex, inviting me, egging me. I stroked quicker and quicker in a uncontrollable speed. As I gasp out my orgasm, I cry out her name. While I cleaned my hands, I couldn't help but scrub at them hard. I felt dirty. Nothing anymore was innocent. This had taken a so different and wrong turn than I am willing to admit. I walked back to my room, eyeing her underwear and couldn't help but feel ashamed. I want her. I need her. Oh God, I love her. My existence finally makes sense. I am living for her. But that was in another life. She not mine here. She's with Alex. I'm with Maria. She's my sister. I lay in my bed, twisting and turning, sleep never seeming to hit me. Crying out my hopelessness over the situation.

I wake up to the sound of something moving around in my room, stirring.

"Maria?" I ask out loudly. The stirring stopped and silence followed. I saw a man in a suit and by instinct raise my hands. I blast the man through the room making him hit the back wall. I get up, get clothes on and run for the stairs. I run all the way to The Crashdown. Liz greets me, while I feel my lungs almost clasp together from running. She looks astonished and leads me to the private part of the café.

"Michael, wh-what's the matter?" she stutters. I shrug. I get to sleep on her bed. Before I go to sleep she asks me if she should contact Max. I shrug. Then I fall asleep again, this time without dreaming of Isabel. This time I dreamt of Max.

"Max, why are we here?" I ask him. We were in some kind of black room.

"I want to show you something." He points out in the room as stars begin to appear. Antar gets closer and closer to me. Exploding in my head are images of a symbol.

"But what does this mean?" Max turns his back to me.

"I don't know, Guerrin." He transforms as he turns around, and I see a familiar face. I wake up, gasping. Liz was right there by my side.

"Michael, what's going on?" Her voice seemed as if she really cared. I don't take much notice of her when she's in the group. I have kind of labelled her as Max's human toy, and I can't see that she can help with anything at all. As a matter of fact, I've always thought that she's just been bringing trouble to the group. But right now I need to spill out my dark secrets.

I don't know how long I spoke, but Liz brought food for me twice. One of the courses I remember as "A Flying Saucer Special" from the restaurant. I tell her everything, starting with the video evening. I told her every detail. Every single detail, so that I think Liz got all the colours of Isabel's hair remembered. I told about the kiss, the man in the Prizm, Maria crying, the camera, the underwear. But the hard on I passed over quickly. When I had told her about the man in the suit in my apartment, her brows furrowed.

"I love her, Liz", I explained pathetically.

"Hmmm." She thought for a while before she spoke again. "You know that Max has this infatuation… well, at first I was shocked, but I know that he loves _me. _But I can't say that the same goes for Maria. She won't take too much bullshit, and you know that. I think", she said shyly, "that Maria's feelings are starting to falter. She's hanging by a thread. And for Isabel… well, her and I are aren't like best friends or anything, but I think that there is a stronger connection between the two of you than there is with you and Max or with Isabel and Max. She must have meant a lot to you in your previous life on Antar. So perhaps the feelings can show even here on Earth. But I think that Isabel like things like they are and are afraid of change. She was very afraid when I got into the group."

I look down in embarrassment. I had treated her the exact same way, like she wasn't welcome. Now I see why Max likes her. She's smart.

"But, Michael", I turned to her again. "I believe that she's unconsciously reaching out for you in her dreams. You know, when she does that weird dream thing. Perhaps that's why she's entering your dreams so easily. First, because she's a part of you dream. Second, because you _let_ her in, as being the only person in you life. I don't think that you would even do that with Maria. Isabel's the love of your life."

After what Liz said, I had to think things through. I was permitted to sleep over there in Liz's room, but only until tomorrow. Then I had to contact Max.

_Isabel._

For the first time in a while, I felt alone when I slept. I can always feel when I enter another persons mind through a barrier or an invitation. But tonight, I didn't dream walk anyone. I had my own dreams tonight. But the dreams didn't change.

* * *

**_Please review! ~ Marianne. _**


	4. Scared

_**Annotiations: Sooooo, it's been a while. And now I have a new chapter for you guys. Please review, it will motivate me more for writing!**_

* * *

_Michael._

_Isabel's the love of your life_ echoed in my head as I was driving with Max back to his house. I had told Max that it was important that we were alone, and he understood immediately that this was serious. He pulled over on the curb, jumping out. I felt like I'm moving in slow-motion. I can't remember how I got to Maxs' room, only that I couldn't help but stare at his sisters' door. When I got inside his room, Isabel was sitting on Maxs' bed. I gulped and tried to look away from her. Even though I know how she looks, she seemed even more beautiful now, as she sits at the bed, sunshine shinning through the window and down on her hair, making it illuminate in a golden colour. She opened her red, plumb lips to say something, but Max got before her.

"So, what's going on, Michael?" I leaned against his door. Isabel looked down on the floor, like it was more interesting.

"I'm being followed, and two days ago, an agent were in my apartment." Max frowns.

"But how can that be possible?"

"I really don't know. I escaped by blasting him. Can I stay here?" I try to keep it short, since I didn't want to babble.

"Don't mention it", he said, hugging me. Max is one of the only persons that I hug, and it making me feel more at ease, to know that I always can count on him. I open my eyes, and see that Isabel, is looking at me. When I have caught her gazing at me, she looks away, ashamed perhaps. I frown. I hadn't given it a thought that she also lives under this roof.

"I'll go down and explain this to my parents." He motions for the door. Isabel gets up and says that she will go back to her room, now that the matter has been discussed. Clearly trying to avoid being alone with me. It hurts that she clearly feels uncomfortable being alone with me, not to mention even when Max was here.

"Izz", I say before even giving it a second thought. She stops up, turning to me.

"Don't be like this."

"Be like what, Michael?" Ugh, she's playing dumb, trying to shut me out.

"Avoiding me." She avoids my gaze.

"I'm not", she laughs nervously and leaves the room.

_Isabel. _

I fall onto my bed, head first. Ugh, why is he being like this? Why did he have to kiss me? It had all started there. Or… no, it actually all started when Tess had arrived, making us remember some of our old lives. A part of me wants to be with Michael, but I can't. And he can't either. I'm with Alex. He's with Maria. Think if she had to go through the same stuff, Liz had.

I turn my head on a pillow, hugging it tight. But something that irritates me more than Michaels dreams, is _my _dreams. Awhile ago, I had some of the same dreams that Michael had about me, but they were my own. I didn't dream-walk him, I just dreamt. Ugh! I need answers, and I think that Tess is the one to turn for them. I hear Max climb up the stairs, open and close the door. I close my eyes. Right now he would be telling Michael that he could sleep. Max would have told our parents another lie. That Michael perhaps felt alone in his big apartment, or that he was having a hard time, something like that. I shouldn't have closed my eyes, 'cause now I'm dreaming. I know it because I can feel how I strive to come up to my conscious-state.

It was Tess. She's smiling at me, offering me her hand. I take it. We're at the mall, shopping. I tried on this beautiful dress.

"Do you think I look fat in this?" I ask, turning to see my body from every possible angle, trying to decide if I want the dress or not. I look at her. She's holding a blue shirt in her hand, and frowns.

"How can you _not_ look fat?" She rolls her eyes and returns to studying the garment she's holding. What? I look down myself, to find out that I'm suddenly pregnant. Then I wake up.

I feel a bit groggy from the dream. Afternoon sleeping does that to me. Moms' head pops in from my door.

"Do you know how many times I've called on you, young lady?" Her face telling me that she did like that I didn't call back.

"Sorry, I was sleeping", I murmur.

"Well, there's supper now. Oh, Michael, where have you been?"

A surge goes through my stomach. Michael. I knew that he would be standing right outside my door, talking to my mom.

"Sorry, Mrs. Evans, I was occupied."

_Michael._

Her mom must have called her at least twenty times now. Was she sleeping or something? I knock on Isabel's door, cracking it open slowly. She lay splayed on her bed, frowning in her sleep. I motioned over to her, kneeling at her side. A strand of her honey-coloured hair was lining her face. I moved it with two fingers to behind her ear. I heard somebody come up the stairs, probably her mother. I got out silently and retrieved away, so that Mrs. Evans wouldn't see me.

"Well, dinner's server now. Did you hear that, Isabel?"

Her door suddenly opens and Isabel comes out.

"Yes, mother." She smiles at her mother. Mrs. Evans shrugs and walks down the stairs. Isabel crosses her arms and heads for the stairs.

"Wait, Izz."

"What? What is it that you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Why won't you talk to me?"

She shrugs her head, and turn for the stairs again. I grab her arm, not letting her get away so easily. A jolt of something went through my arm so strong, that I think she might have blasted me. She looks at me at my hand as if it was on fire. I loosen my grip, but won't let her go.

"We have to talk about it."

"Well, that's too bad, because there's nothing to talk about. I'm with Alex, you're with Maria. That's the way it is."

She wriggles herself out of my grip, running down the stairs. I didn't know what to say. I had almost ended my relationship with Maria, but I didn't know that her feelings for Alex were _that_ strong. I walk down and the scent of food - good food - reach my nostrils.

"Smells lovely!" I exclaim, looking at Mrs. Evans.

"Well, aren't you sweet, Michael? Too bad my husband couldn't be here. He's working on something on his work lately, that occupies him a lot."

We sat down and ate, 'til my stomach hurt. Then we watched a movie. Max, Isabel and I on the couch, Mrs. Evans in a luxurious chair.

I can feel her presence. Notice every time she moves, when she sighs, combing her hair with her fingers. When the movie was over he headed for the beds. I slept in Max's room on an unfolding bed. I went to sleep. And the dreams came to me almost immediately. I was with Isabel and our unborn baby. She was smiling, that rare smile that got all the way up to her eyes. And laughing, too. We held our child close to us, and as I looked down on it, it spoke to Isabel.

"Mom, you need dad."

Then I woke up, sweat driving off of me. My heart pouncing in my throat, feeling sick to the pit of my stomach.

"Isabel…" I whisper.

I get up and walk into her room, knocking lightly in case she was asleep. I crack the door open. She stood there in her pj's, looking out her window.

"Michael…" she whispered, her eyes wet. I don't care if she didn't want me to touch, but right now I could feel that she needed me to comfort her. I walked over to her and hugged her. She sobbed against my chest, leaving wet marks.

"Michael, I'm scared."

"Scared of what? The agents? You know we'll-"

"No, Michael. I'm afraid for our child." I frown.

"What? Why…"

"I think it's dying."


	5. Soft Breeze

_Michael._

I can't help but frown at the information that I have just received.

"Dying… but… how?"

"I don't know. I'm just filled with… sorrow." I hug her, smelling her flowery perfume.

"Well, do you think we should talk to Max about this?"

"No, for God's sake, no. But I think I'll talk to Tess. She's the one that made us… remember." I nod. Seems reasonably, even though I don't like her.

"Shall I leave?"

"No. I don't want to be alone right now."

I nod. "Okay. Okay."

I lay down with her in her own bed, holding her. She kept crying until she slept. After she slept, some tears couldn't be stopped from falling from my own eyes. It was all a big mess right now. Even though that this is what I've been dreaming of, thinking of, _wanking_ of, I just felt unhappy.

_Isabel._

The next day, I sat down to eat with Tess. She wasn't small-talking like she used to. I feel awkward, almost even embarrassed, and I don't know why.

"So…", I begin, but she cuts in before me.

"I know what you're going to talk to me about, Isabel." I look at her, tongue-tied.

"How… H-how do you…"

"I knew that you would ask me. It's about the baby, right?"

I quickly look over my shoulders, to see if people are eavesdropping. I nod, looking down.

"You don't have to worry. The baby has never even existed, it's just a dream, remember?" I nod. That made sense. She looked as something else is on her mind.

"You and Michael haven't had sex yet?" she burst out with.

"No! No…"

She smiles. "Good, then there's nothing to worry about. You could have been pregnant on Antar, but you're a hybrid here on Earth, so as long as you and Michael don't have unprotected sex here on Earth you won't get pregnant." She says it as if it's _that _simple.

"No, Michael and I… he's with… I… we're like brother and sister. Why would I ever…" I use a tone filled with disbelief to underline that it would be silly to even think the thought.

"Whatever… Let me tell you a secret, Isabel." She leans in over the table, whispering in my ear: "No matter how much you try, you can't resist him. You're meant for each other." I freeze at her sentence. When I get back into my former pose, she's gone. I zip at my juice, but it really doesn't get much of my interest, and I throw it out in the trash-bin. I clear my tray, and walk up the eastern side of the school to get early to my class. I'm apparently so deep in thoughts that I run into a man. He's dressed in a black suit, but it's somehow different from the normal teachers'.

"Oh, sorry", I smile apologetically and help him gather his papers from a file map. On the label on the map in type-writing were Michaels' name. I smile to him again, this time more with a nervous smile. I notice his neck is covered in bruises. I walk away from him, afraid to even look over my shoulder. This is the man that was in Michaels' apartment the other day.

"Hey, Isabel!" I spin around as Alex approaches. Just what I need right now. To be reminded of my relationship. Or kind-of-relationship.

"Hi…" I kiss him on his mouth. Around the corner comes Michael.

"Hi, Michael", Alex smiles to him. He looks angry, almost dangerous with the glare he's sending me. He brushes right past me. I look down. Why didn't he say hi? Why's acting so cold? Even towards Alex? Alex can't help that he's with me. Well, until I end this.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." He frowns. I pull him into the janitors' closet. He steps closer to me, assumingly thinking that it was just a way to get him in here.

"Alex, don't…"

"What? What is it?"

"This… between us… it can't continue."

"Are you saying you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." I frown. I don't mean to hurt him like this.

"But… why?"

"I like you, believe me, I do. But… I'm not _in love _with you, you know."

He nods, looking down, brows furrowed. Relief rushed through me, but I still feel unhappy. I never meant to hurt him like this. I walk out of the closet and away from the whole goddamn situation.

_Michael._

"Michael!", Maria shrieks. I slam the door in her face. I don't need this right now. So _what_ if I'm with Maria, if Vilandra is with Alex?

Wait, what… Vilandra? Where did that come from? I thought of Isabel, not… Vilandra. What ever. She's still with Alex. Am I really the only one who's… _horny? _

Surprisingly enough, Isabel came by later that day.

"Hey", she said, her voice shaky.

"Hey", poker-face on now. She looked so beautiful today. I opened my door so she could come in. She ducks her head as she passes me.

"So, are you still sleeping in Max's room?" That was kind of like an ice-breaker.

"Yeah, I'm only here in the day time, so I have to go in an hour or so."

She inhales sharply before she says: "I want to make something clear, okay? I'm not with Alex anymore… but that doesn't mean that we're… I don't want to have sex with you. It's wrong!", she postulated. I look down, thoughts becoming fuzzy. Not with Alex… then why…

"And can you please stop being mad at me?" She looked at me with her deer-eyes, blinking.

I close the gap between us, my hand caressing her cheek. Then I brush past her. Thoughts banging down in my head like lightning. If she didn't want to be with me, then why did she leave Alex? Why should it be so wrong to be with me? I'm not more of a monster than she is. If she thought I was mad before, she was wrong. I'm mad now, furious. Why leave him, and not be with me?

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I say as a distraction. Not to her, but to myself.

"N-no, thanks", she stammered. I avoided eye-contact with her. Time to play the masquerade.

I pluck out a Snapple from my refrigerator. I pop it open and plunge into my sofa right next to her. My exterior seeming indifferent, but inside I'm burning at her closeness.

She looks down.

I turn to her, and have to speak through my teeth: "What is it that you want?"

She closes her eyes.

I look at her, can't help myself. Her golden hair draped around her heart-shaped face. The bee-stung lips looking so inviting, Her graceful hands, clenching and unclenching. My eyes follow her neck down to her shirt opening, down to her breasts. Oh god, give me strength.

Twin tears drip from her chin, her face withering in pain.

_Isabel._

I watch his back as he leans into the refrigerator. His strong, muscular back and arms. Did they have to be so protruding? His hair almost seemed golden with the Freon light behind it. The way he leaned in on the fridge, like an animal about to devour his prey. I whirred my head. What odd thoughts I have, I puzzle.

I walked around his living room, starring at a picture of him and me.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

I paralyzed at the sound of his voice and almost stopped breathing. I quickly motioned for the couch. Would have been too damn awkward to explain why I looked at our picture. Not that it wasn't awkward enough…

"N-no, thanks", I stammer frightened. I look at him, feeling a knot in my stomach. Why hadn't he looked at me when he talked to me?

I hear him open a bottle and walk towards me, carelessly. I stole a couple of glances his way, but he didn't look at me. How can he act so cold and careless, when I feel like my heart is wrenching right this moment?

He plunged into the sofa, accidental stroking my thigh with his thigh. I nervously touch the area, remembering the warmth, comfort and shock it had given me in that brief moment.

I look down, trying to suppress the feeling of his closeness. I inhaled through my nose and smelled his familiar, distinctly smell. Something I never quite could out my finger on, except the pine smell from his deodorant.

He turns to me, his upper body just a little closer.

"What is it that you want?" I cringed inside. Even though he sits so close to me, he could have been on another continent. That's how his voice made me feel, because it was so cold.

I shut my eyes, clenching an unclenching my sweaty hands.

Wasn't he affected at all by this? Did he care so little for me? Didn't his blood boil too, every time we were around each other?

I bit my lip as a couple of tears simultaneously ran down my face, dripping off my chin. I felt the shameful defeat of crying even though I battled the tears.

I felt the weight shift in the couch. I didn't open my eyes. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating on me. I felt the his breath on my cheek and my lips. I heaved in my breath, because suddenly it became very hard to breathe. He didn't touch me, but I could feel him getting closer.

Like a soft breeze he kissed my cheek.

I felt the weight in the sofa disappearing.

"I'm off to Max's", he growled.

I heard the door slam shut, and I began to shake violently.


End file.
